


Merakit Bulan

by dalune



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Life, they are whipped for each other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalune/pseuds/dalune
Summary: Jihoon kira, dia akan disambut dengan omelan panjang begitu pintu rumahnya dibuka.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Merakit Bulan

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy i'm making my debut on ao3!! /nervously sweating/ terima kasih udah mampir semuanyaa!! anyway, thanks for my dearest friend, zay, for the inspiration she gave to me /heart eyes/ feel free to leave your thoughts on this oneshot through the comment section or my curious cat!! enjoy :D
> 
> inspired by [Sempurna](https://open.spotify.com/track/7yyDYbyS8DVawBsYCEzGCg) \- Andra and The Backbone

Hal pertama yang diinginkan Jihoon setelah membuka pintu rumahnya adalah disambut dengan omelan panjang yang membuatnya sakit kepala. 

Tidak, dia tidak sedang melebih-lebihkan. Suaminya memang selalu vokal dalam hal apapun, termasuk tentang dirinya yang seringkali lupa waktu saat bekerja. Soonyoung bahkan pernah enggan membukakan pintu karena Jihoon sampai rumah di atas pukul 10 malam. Namun, selayaknya remaja yang tengah menjadi budak cinta, Jihoon tidak pernah ambil pusing soal itu.

Tujuh tahun bersama, tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali Soonyoung membuatnya kembali jatuh cinta. Semua hal-hal kecil yang dia lakukan tidak pernah tidak membuat Jihoon berdebar, bahkan omelan yang digaungkan dengan suara melengking itu pun tetap membuat Jihoon merasa istimewa. Soonyoung selalu begitu, menghujani perhatian dengan label omelan tidak berujung.

Namun, bangunan yang baru dia masuki itu tidak mengeluarkan suara. Hanya terisi oleh decitan antara langkah kakinya dengan lantai. Lampu-lampu ruangan sudah menyala, tapi tidak ada kehangatan di dalam sana. Dirinya sudah terbiasa disambut oleh lengkingan suara teko yang sedang mendidihkan air, biasanya akan bercampur dengan aroma masakan hasil _recook_ dari video Youtube yang suaminya tonton. 

Aneh. Tidak biasanya Soonyoung tidur sebelum dirinya pulang. Lelaki yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya itu seringkali merebahkan diri di sofa ruang tengah, menonton video atau drama kesukaannya di layar ponsel. Soonyoung juga tidak suka keluar rumah di malam hari, lebih senang memasak sendiri kalau perutnya meronta ingin diisi saat tengah malam.

"Sayaang."

Nihil. Seruan Jihoon tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

"Soonyoung? Lagi di toilet?" Jihoon kembali memanggil, tapi masih tidak ada balasan.

Jihoon mendesau resah, memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di atas sofa. Tangannya dia taruh di atas kening. Dia menarik napas penuh rasa lelah. Mungkin Soonyoung sedang di kamar mandi—lelaki itu nyaris tidak bisa mendengar apapun karena musik dari ponselnya yang terlalu keras. 

Meskipun sudah terbiasa ditempa habis-habisan, kali ini tubuh Jihoon seolah sudah nyaris mengibarkan bendera putih. Batasannya nyaris dilampaui, dan dia ingin beristirahat sebelum melangkah terlalu jauh. 

Semula, kepalanya diisi oleh skenario Soonyoung yang mengomelinya tanpa henti sambil membuatkan teh yang diberi perasan lemon, lalu sosok yang lebih muda itu akan menyuruhnya makan banyak meski Jihoon sudah makan malam sebelum pulang. Sesaat sebelum tidur, Soonyoung akan mengecup pipinya dan menarik semua selimut menuju sisinya, nyaris tidak menyisakan apapun untuk Jihoon.

Namun saat ini, satu-satunya naskah yang dia pegang berisi rentetan kecemasan akan kondisi suaminya—agak berlebihan memang untuk ukuran pasangan dengan usia tujuh tahun pernikahan, tapi apa daya, Jihoon sedang benar-benar khawatir. 

Lima detik setelahnya, terdengar suara decitan gagang pintu tua yang dibuka. Tubuhnya refleks terlonjak dari sofa. Ada Soonyoung di baliknya, dengan tubuh dibalut kardigan cokelat muda dan membawa satu kantung plastik.

"Dari mana?"

Soonyoung tersenyum tipis saat melihat suaminya berdiri di tengah ruangan. Masih memakai kemeja dan dasi yang dia pilihkan tadi pagi. Setelah melepas sepatu, dia duduk di kursi _kitchen_ _bar_.

"Apotek depan."

"Luka lagi?"

Soonyoung mengangguk, mengeluarkan obat merah yang baru saja dia beli. "Tadi lagi ngantuk pas ngupas mangga. Terus kesayat deh …. "

Jihoon tidak tinggal diam, segera mengambil tempat di hadapannya lalu mengambil alih botol kecil itu dari tangan yang lebih muda. Dengan telaten, dia membersihkan telapak tangan Soonyoung dengan alkohol sebelum membubuhinya dengan obat merah.

"Kamu tuh ya … kalau laper malam-malam mending pesen go food aja atau tungguin aku pulang. Jangan aneh-aneh," ujar Jihoon.

"Mas mandi aja sana. Aku bisa sendiri," lirih Soonyoung, tapi percuma karena Jihoon baru saja menyelesaikan luka di tangannya. Yang lebih tua memberi senyum hangat, mengusap pipinya yang bersemu merah. Soonyoung ikut tersenyum, membisikkan kata 'terima kasih' sebelum turut tenggelam dalam sentuhan kekasihnya.

"Kamu laper?"

Soonyoung menggeleng. Jihoon tersenyum. 

"Mas udah makan malam, kok. Kamu masaknya besok aja, ya? Malam ini istirahat dulu."

Jihoon turun dari kursi, membuat Soonyoung memejamkan mata karena tubuh kekasihnya semakin mendekat. _Ah_ , wangi tubuhnya menguar lagi. 

Perpaduan antara Jihoon dan kemeja lembapnya adalah bukti kalau pria itu sudah bekerja keras. Jihoon memang selalu bekerja keras. Namun, Soonyoung memang selalu punya tempat khusus untuk 'Jihoon pulang dengan tubuh penuh keringat.' Baginya, segala yang ada dalam Jihoon selalu sempurna. Tak terkecuali dengan aroma tubuh yang tercampur dengan wangi parfum pilihannya— _oh,_ tolong sadarkan Soonyoung secepatnya.

Menurut Soonyoung, tubuh Jihoon paling cocok dipadukan dengan aroma tumbuh tumbuhan. Seperti parfum yang dia pakai hari ini, _floral musk_ dan lavender akan menambah kesan segar dan hangat saat bercampur dengan aroma tubuhnya. Rasanya seperti sedang direngkuh matahari di tengah kebun bunga, dan benar saja—Soonyoung tidak mau lepas.

Soonyoung menyandarkan keningnya tepat pada dada yang lebih tua. Lembap, tapi tidak masalah—justru itulah yang dia cari sedari tadi.

"Dunia tuh nggak adil ya. Masa kamu udah keringetan sebasah ini, tapi bisa tetep wangi. Aku habis _workout_ sepuluh menit aja rasanya udah kaya diselimutin dosa."

Jihoon terkekeh, mengusap rambut suaminya. "Cuma kamu loh yang bilang aku wangi. _Anyway, you still look gorgeous with those sweats._ "

"Jangan ngomongin keringet, ih! Jorok tau."

"Siapa yang tadi mulai duluan coba."

Soonyoung mendengus sebal. Mengabaikan suaminya yang terkekeh gemas, dia kembali memeluk tubuh tegap di hadapannya. Mencari-cari sumber aroma tubuh yang selalu membuatnya menggila. " _Welcome home_ … " gumamnya.

"Sayang."

Yang lebih muda menjawab. Namun, suaranya teredam dalam tubuh sang kekasih _._ Jihoon lagi-lagi tertawa, mengangkat wajah Soonyoung—dia baru saja memberi tatapan sebal karena kegiatan memeluknya diganggu. _How cute_.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Badanku lengket banget, kamu nggak bakal suka."

Soonyoung merengut. Tak lama, keningnya kembali dia sandarkan pada tubuh yang lebih tua. 

"Jangan lama-lama … " lirihnya, lembut, pelan, tapi tertangkap jelas oleh telinga yang lebih tua, " … _aku kangen_."

Tangan Jihoon kembali meraih wajah kekasihnya. Dirinya tersenyum hangat sebelum memberi kecupan manis di kening yang lebih muda.

"Iya, nggak lama. Tungguin ya?"

Soonyoung ditinggal sendirian di tengah ruangan. Mendesah lelah, dia mengambil _remote_ televisi. Mencari-cari saluran yang dirasa menarik, meski sebenarnya percuma karena: 

1\. Soonyoung tidak suka menonton televisi. Lebih senang menonton drama lewat ponsel atau video apapun itu di Youtube.

2\. Jam tidurnya sebentar lagi akan datang.

3\. Pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana saat melihat kekasih hatinya tadi.

Akhirnya, lelaki itu memilih untuk beranjak, membuatkan teh hangat untuk yang lebih tua.

Jihoon kembali dengan cepat, bahkan sebelum Soonyoung selesai menyiapkan semuanya. Eksistensi suaminya terasa sangat nyata, dengan lengan kekar yang melingkari pinggang dan hidung yang mengusaki tengkuk. Terasa beberapa tetes air jatuh membasahi punggungnya. Soonyoung tersenyum tipis, mengelus sepasang lengan itu lembut.

"Kamu habis nyampo? Udah mau tengah malam loh. Nanti masuk angin."

Jihoon menggumam. "Nggak kok, tadi terlanjur basah aja jadi disiram sekalian."

"Sama aja dong," kekeh Soonyoung sambil mencubit lengan di atas perutnya. Si korban malah ikut tertawa, mencubit balik lengan yang lebih muda sebelum mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

"Capek, Mas?"

Terasa gelengan di belakang sana. Soonyoung tidak melakukan apapun lagi selain terus mengelus dan menyandarkan punggung pada dada yang lebih tua. Walaupun dirinya lebih tinggi, tubuh Jihoon jauh lebih berisi. Ada rasa nyaman dan aman di sana. Itulah yang membuatnya tidak pernah keberatan saat Jihoon memeluknya, menggunakannya sebagai pengisi daya portabel di tiap penghujung hari.

Tidak sampai lenguhan lemah terdengar dari tengah sana. Bibir Jihoon mulai menoreh kecupan-kecupan manis di sepanjang tengkuknya. Tangan yang semula berada di pinggang perlahan memberi sentuhan ringan di atas perut yang hanya dibalut kaus tipis. Entah karena gerakan Jihoon yang terlalu mahir atau tingkat sensitivitas indra peraba Soonyoung yang sedang tinggi-tingginya. Yang lebih muda hanya bisa menerima, meremat meja dengan putus asa. 

"Mas … " lirih Soonyoung perlahan.

Alih-alih menjawab, jemari Jihoon menyapa wajah Soonyoung, menyentuh bibir bawahnya. Berbisik lembut, "Jangan digigit. Nanti luka lagi." _Sejak kapan Soonyoung menggigitinya pun dia tidak tahu._

Jemari yang lebih tua masih bertengger di sana, mengelusi pipi yang mulai memanas. Soonyoung ingin berteriak, tidak tahu harus melampiaskan rasanya kemana lagi selain terus meremati meja dan mencengkeram lengan kekar di pinggangnya yang sudah dipenuhi jejak tancapan kuku.

"Mas—hhh, Mas Jihoon," desis Soonyoung putus asa. Tubuhnya seolah melebur dalam tiap ciuman yang sang suami berikan. Lelakinya selalu hebat, selalu bisa membawa Soonyoung kembali dalam kenangan di kali pertama.

Suara dehaman Jihoon terdengar samar, teredam di antara perpotongan leher Soonyoung yang sudah berbekas merah. Hidungnya masih menggesek-gesek di sana, sesekali maju ke arah pundak yang sama kacaunya.

"Tehnya—hhh, mau diminum nggak? Nanti keburu dingin."

"Mau." Jihoon melepaskan pelukannya dengan cepat. "Makasih ya, Sayang."

Jihoon membawa gelas di atas meja dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah, meninggalkan Soonyoung yang masih meremat meja, masih kepayahan mengatur napas.

Karena pada akhirnya, sampai kapan pun itu, Lee Jihoon akan selalu menjadi kelemahan seorang Kwon Soonyoung—dalam aspek apapun. Soonyoung yang selalu tersenyum cerah, akan menangis saat Jihoon memeluknya. Soonyoung dengan segala tingkah polahnya, akan menuruti apapun yang Jihoon minta. Dan yang baru saja terjadi, Soonyoung akan selalu bertekuk lutut untuk Jihoon, _hanya_ untuk Lee Jihoon.

Soonyoung bergabung di ruang tengah tak lama setelahnya. Jihoon tengah berselonjor sambil mendengarkan berita terkini dari dunia keuangan. Dengan hati-hati, Soonyoung menyelinap di antara lengan yang suaminya simpan di atas bantalan sofa. Menyamankan tidurnya yang beralaskan dada sang kekasih.

"Gimana tadi presentasinya?" Soonyoung membuka obrolan. 

Dari bawah sana, samar-samar terlihat Jihoon yang merengut kesal. "Lancar kok, cuman tadi sempet dicecer sama orang-orang."

Perlahan, Soonyoung meraih tangan kiri yang lebih tua, menautkan jemari mereka. Jempolnya dia pakai untuk mengusap lembut punggung tangan suaminya. Jihoon sadar, itulah cara Soonyoung untuk meredakan emosinya yang mulai menyala. Dia membalas dengan memberi usapan pada telinga yang lebih muda.

"Orang-orang sempat nggak setuju pengajuan _project_ -nya. Mereka ngasih argumenku yang nggak berdasar. Malah ada beberapa yang jauh banget sama topik yang lagi dibahas. Bikin sebel," lanjut Jihoon, "tapi akhirnya mereka nerima sih."

" _Being stubborn as always_?"

Jihoon mengangguk, mengecup kening yang lebih muda, "tapi memang mereka yang salah. Akhirnya seisi ruangan diem pas aku jelasin ulang inti _project_ ini. Mereka belum paham bener ternyata."

Soonyoung tersenyum hangat. "Bagus deh kalau akhirnya gitu. Untung mereka nggak kena semprot."

Sepersekian sekon kemudian, terdengar tawa renyah di tengah sana. Tangan Jihoon baru saja melayangkan gelitikan untuk yang lebih muda. Soonyoung tidak mau kalah, menggelitik balik lengan sang suami.

"Aku nggak galak tahu," bela Jihoon.

"Kamu jinaknya sama aku doang, Mas. Dikiranya aku nggak denger curhatan anak buah kamu? Tadi siang Seungkwan baru aja nelfon. Katanya kamu abis marah-marah gara-gara kerjaan divisi dia ada yang _miss_."

"Kalau ada yang salah harus dibenerin dong, Yang. Gimana sih."

"Tapi benerinnya sambil lempar-lempar buku laporan?"

Tak lama setelahnya, punggung Soonyoung sudah menyapa sofa. Jihoon baru saja membalikkan keadaan, mengunci tubuhnya agar tidak bisa lari.

"Tuhkan! Berarti bener apa kata dia." _Satu kecupan_.

"Loh, kok marah sih? Emang kenyataannya kamu tuh galak banget kan?" _Kecupan lain di atas pundak_.

"Tapi, Mas, Seungkwan nggak pernah bilang kalau dia capek kerja di bawah kamu, loh. Malah katanya, kamu tuh atasan terbaiknya selama dia kerja." _Kecupan—bukan, satu ciuman di atas kening_.

Jihoon beranjak, kembali menyandarkan punggungnya sambil menarik Soonyoung untuk bangun. Posisi mereka kembali seperti semula, Jihoon yang berselonjor dan Soonyoung yang berbaring di atasnya.

"Katanya, Pak Jihoon tuh perfeksionis banget. Selalu bisa nemuin kesalahan, dari yang jelas sampai yang keciil banget. Emang nyebelin awalnya, tapi itu jadi motivasi dia biar selalu kerja dengan teliti. Dia banyak belajar dari kamu."

Soonyoung mengecup lembut pundak yang lebih tua. "Tapi jangan marah-marah terus ya, Mas sayaang."

"Jadi kamu ngebela aku atau Seungkwan sebenernya?"

"Aku nggak ngebela siapa-siapaa!" elak Soonyoung, "soalnya kan aku pernah ngerasain ada di posisi dia. Nggak enak tahu digalakin atasan tuh, meski emang kitanya yang salah. Lagi pula, pada dasarnya, nggak ada manusia yang mau disalahin kan?"

Jihoon mengangguk setuju. Matanya berfokus pada grafik fluktuatif nilai tukar rupiah di televisi. Tangan kirinya masih betah mengelusi telinga yang lebih muda, gestur kesukaannya dan Soonyoung setiap kali mereka berdekatan.

"Berarti proposal kamu disetujui kan?" tanya Soonyoung lagi, "mulai dikerjainnya kapan?"

"Paling cepet Senin depan. Semuanya udah siap sih sebenernya. Tinggal eksekusi doang, tapi di situ bagian susahnya. Eksekusi kan nggak bisa dua tiga minggu selesai," papar Jihoon.

"Berarti hari ini sampai _weekend_ kamu _free_?"

Jihoon menggeleng pelan. "Tetep harus ke kantor, tapi bisa lebih lowong. Nggak perlu mikirin tetek bengek proposal lagi." Lalu tubuhnya direngkuh oleh sosok di sampingnya. Soonyoung tertawa pelan, menenggelamkan wajah di dadanya. Hidungnya terus mengusak, mencari-cari wangi khas yang dia suka.

"Semangat terus ya, Mas sayaang. Mmm— _love youu_ ," gumamnya.

Jihoon tidak bisa tidak tersenyum setiap melihat tingkah manis suaminya. Kehadiran Soonyoung di hidupnya seperti coretan tinta emas di atas glosarium pribadi seorang Lee Jihoon. Lelaki tiga puluh lima tahun itu hidup dalam hujanan afeksi yang tidak pernah lupa kekasihnya beri, menjadikan buku hariannya jauh lebih berawarna.

Soonyoung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kakinya dia letakkan di atas milik yang lebih tua, sesekali memberi gesekan kecil di paha.

"Mas," cicitnya lembut.

"Hm?"

"Maaas …. " Kali ini nadanya sedikit mendayu.

"Iyaa?"

"Mas Jihoon …. "

Rengekan manja yang terakhir itu berhasil membuat Jihoon menyerah mengabaikan si pelaku. Setelah mematikan televisi, tangan kanannya meraih wajah Soonyoung, mengunci pandangannya untuk dirinya seorang. "Iya, Soonyoung. Mas ada di sini."

"Kangenn."

Soonyoung terkesiap saat jemari yang lebih tua melesaki rambutnya, memberi pijatan lembut pada kulit kepala. "Iya, Soonyoung. Kan tadi udah bilang," ujarnya lembut.

Jihoon menepuk pelan pahanya, meminta yang lebih muda untuk berpindah duduk ke sana. Soonyoung tersenyum simpul sebelum menempatkan diri dengan nyaman. 

"Mas capek, ya?" Soonyoung meraih wajah yang lebih tua, memberi elusan seringan bulu.

Jihoon memejamkan mata, meresapi sentuhan sang suami sebelum menjawab, "hmm—kenapa?"

"Kalau capek, cepet istirahat. Besok kan masih harus ke kantor."

"Gimana mau istirahat kalau kamu masih duduk di pahaku?"

"Kan kamu yang minta!"

"Tapi kamu juga yang nyuruh aku tidur? Jadi harusnya gimana?"

Soonyoung tersenyum kikuk, buru buru turun dari pangkuan yang lebih tua. Namun, Jihoon menahannya. Jemari lentiknya kembali melesak di antara rambut hitam kekasihnya yang sudah memanjang. Bagian depannya membentuk gelombang lucu. Kalau dilihat sekilas, rambut Soonyoung serupa gulungan awan di langit senja—lembut, hangat, dan menenangkan.

"Mas juga kangen kamu, Soonyoung." 

Mata Soonyoung berbinar cantik. Rengkuhan pada wajah di hadapannya mulai melemah. Dia mendesis, tersenyum seolah sudah tidak punya tenaga. Semuanya terisap oleh satu kata sederhana dari suaminya— _kangen_. Perlahan, kepalanya jatuh di atas pundak yang lebih tua.

"Mas Jihoon …. "

"Kenapa, Sayang?"

"Mau minta sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Mau dinyanyiin."

"Habis nonton drama apalagi kamu?"

Gelengan pelan terasa di pundaknya. "Liat di Youtube. Cowoknya nyanyi sambil main gitar pas ngelamar pacarnya."

"Kamu mau?"

"Mau …. " Soonyoung mencicit. "Tapi kalau nggak mau juga nggak apa-apa kok. Dipikir-pikir, yang begituan cocoknya buat anak muda."

"Memang kita udah nggak muda? Padahal kan a— _akh_! Jangan digigit!"

Tawa Soonyoung menyatu dengan tiupan angin lembut di antara mereka. Lelaki tiga puluh tahun itu baru saja menggigit daun telinga yang lebih tua. Iseng memang. Soonyoung itu sangat suka menggigit, apapun itu. Kadang, Jihoon merasa bahwa dia sudah menikahi tikus kecil alih-alih adik tingkatnya di universitas.

"Kamu baru tiup lilin angka 35, Sayang."

Kali ini, tawa keduanya mengalun bersama, membentuk melodi indah yang memperkokoh atmosfer menyenangkan yang sudah ada. Soonyoung kembali tenggelam di antara pundak yang lebih tua, menciuminya dalam, meninggalkan jejak rasa sayang di tiap incinya.

Yang tidak Soonyoung sangka adalah kata—ralat, nada dari mulut Jihoon membentuk satu melodi yang sangat, _sangat_ familiar di telinga. Senandung yang membentuk lagu yang sangat dia sukai. Yang selalu dia gumamkan setiap kali lagu itu muncul di radio. Yang menemani setiap perjalanannya saat mengantar jemput Jihoon di masa berpacaran dulu. 

Perlahan, Soonyoung bangkit. Kedua matanya seolah langsung terkunci oleh tatapan membuai yang lebih tua. Tatapan yang dia rindukan, tatapan penuh cinta. 

Soonyoung nyaris menahan napas saat lirik pertama lagu itu keluar dari mulut suaminya.

"Kau begitu sempurna, di mataku kau begitu indah. Kau membuat diriku akan selalu memujamu …. "

Raganya melemas seketika. Soonyoung ingin menjerit, ingin mengesah, ingin menangis. Apalagi saat tangan Jihoon mulai mengusap rambutnya, sesekali meninggalkan kecupan di atas kepala. Di detik ketiga, tubuh Soonyoung seolah sudah melebur dalam untaian rasa yang Jihoon beri.

Lagu ini punya tempat istimewa di benak Soonyoung. Lagu yang mengisi keheningan di dada saat kepalanya penuh akan masalah. Setiap liriknya menyisipkan puja saat lelaki itu tengah terpuruk. Bahwa dirinya mampu melewati tebing, bahwa dirinya layak mendapatkan cinta, bahwa dirinya sempurna. 

**"** Di setiap langkahku, ku kan selalu memikirkan dirimu. Tak bisa kubayangkan hidupku tanpa cintamu."

Setiap kali lagu itu terdengar, Soonyoung akan ikut bersenandung, bagaimanapun suasana hatinya di kala itu. Kalau sedang bahagia, dia akan menyanyi sambil terus terenyum. Sesekali sambil memikirkan hal-hal manis saat bersama kekasihnya. 

Ada dua waktu di mana Soonyoung menangis deras setelah lagu itu selesai. 

Pertama, saat Jihoon menyanyikan lagu ini lewat telepon saat dia tengah berkuliah di luar negeri. Soonyoung menceritakan harinya—senior di kantor menyalahkannya karena salah mengerjakan tugas (padahal, seniornya lah yang salah memberi instruksi.) Suara gemetar Soonyoung membuat Jihoon merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa berada di samping kekasihnya. Hal terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menenangkannya lewat nyanyian—yang malah membuat tangisan Soonyoung semakin membuncah.

Kedua, di perjalanan pulang setelah Soonyoung menjemput kekasihnya di bandara tujuh tahun lalu. Saat lagu ini berputar di radio, keduanya ikut bernyanyi. Sebelah tangan Soonyoung digenggam oleh yang lebih tua. Saat mobil yang membawa mereka dihentikan lampu merah, Jihoon menyuruhnya menoleh—ada kekasihnya dengan kotak beludru di tangan. Sepanjang jalan pulang, suara radio di mobil itu teredam habis oleh isakan Soonyoung.

"Janganlah kau tinggalkan diriku, takkan sanggup menghadapi semua. Hanya bersamamu ku akan bisa."

Kedua mata Soonyoung mulai memanas. Jihoon ada di hadapannya sekarang, _nyata_ , tengah menggenggam tangannya, mengusap air matanya, _mencintainya_. 

Soonyoung berani bilang bahwa suara Jihoon bisa membawanya terjun ke industri musik. Dengan aura magis yang selalu bisa menghipnotisnya, Soonyoung tahu Jihoon akan bisa menjadi penyanyi sukses. Namun, fakta bahwa Jihoon hanya ingin menyanyi untuknya seorang membuat Soonyoung merasa sudah memenangkan penghargaan tertinggi.

Jihoon menarik napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Seolah sudah tersihir, Soonyoung memberanikan diri untuk ikut bernyanyi.

"Kau adalah darahku. Kau adalah jantungku. Kau adalah hidupku, lengkapi diriku. Oh sayangku, kau begitu—"

Dua pasang mata terkunci, dua jiwa yang berfusi, dan satu kata penuh rasa kasih.

"—sempurna."

Tangan Jihoon mengelus rahang kekasihnya lembut. Dengan hati-hati merengkuh wajahnya, lalu menyapa kening di hadapannya dengan ciuman kasih. Mata Soonyoung terpejam, meresapi manisnya sentuhan yang ditinggalkan di tiap inci dari wajahnya.

"Kok nangis?"

Soonyoung tertawa pelan. "Nggak nyangka kamu bakal nyanyiin itu. Padahal aku nggak lagi ngode …. "

Yang lebih tua ikut tertawa sambil mengusap jejak air mata di pipi suaminya. "Kamu kan suka banget lagu ini. Jadi yaa, kenapa nggak lagu ini aja?"

"Makasih ya, Mas sayang. Makasih banget, beneran deh. Aku nggak akan bisa kayak gini, kayak aku yang sekarang, kalau bukan sama kamu."

Jihoon menggeleng. Tangannya perlahan merengkuh wajah mungil di hadapannya. Pipinya merona manis, bibirnya membentuk garis tipis yang khas setiap kali lelaki itu tengah malu, dan matanya—cantik, cantik sekali.

"Nggak, Soonyoung," ujar Jihoon lembut, "kamu bakal selalu indah, selalu sempurna, dengan atau tanpa aku. Karena kamu memang lahir dengan itu, Sayang. Kamu lahir dengan kesempurnaan ini."

"AAAAAA, Mas, _please_ berhenti!"

Kelanjutannya bisa ditebak: Soonyoung menyembunyikan rona wajahnya di ceruk leher Jihoon. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Jihoon menarik suaminya untuk kembali duduk manis, menjelaskan bahwa Soonyoung pantas mendapat semua kata-kata indah di dunia. Lalu, terdengar isakan suka di tengah ruangan sana.

"Tapi, Mas ... " cicit Soonyoung, "aku emang harus sama kamu. Aku beneran nggak bisa jadi Soonyoung kalau nggak ada Lee Jihoon. Jadi jangan kemana-mana ya ...."

Jihoon mengangguk paham. "Iya, Sayang. Iya. Mas nggak akan kemana-mana."

" _I love you, so much_." Dan Jihoon menutup bisikannya dengan sentuhan lembut di atas bibir. Manis. Soonyoung selalu manis untuknya. Kwon Soonyoung selalu sempurna untuk Lee Jihoon

**Author's Note:**

> sekali lagi, terima kasih udah mampir ke siniii!! selamat menikmati hari kedua terakhir di 2020!! 
> 
> hit me up!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hunkwun)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/dalune)


End file.
